Bran: The Wise Brain Of The Universe
by Balli07
Summary: Bran finds himself falling into one vision after another, realizing that he is changing the course of the future while affecting the past events. He is very much compared to the Brain of the Universe, as he apparently is absorbing the events since the concept "time" took place, while also affecting circumstances which are already dried and cannot be changed.
1. The children of the forest

Still being in deep anguish, letting the light of despair squeeze his heart in a forceful way, Bran slowly opened his eyes, observing the vision he had just landed in after escaping from the Night King and his army of the living dead.

The scenery now was much more pleasant to his eyes with the most beautiful, intense green he's ever seen. He realized that he's travelled way back in time, probably even before the birth of the Stark's name.  
This must be the time of the first men, as there has never been so much nature after that period. Trees as big as mountains, seeming to touch the sky.

Being lost in the beauty of the scenery, he suddenly saw a little tree- coloured creature stretching his arms, probably awakening from a Good night's sleep.  
Bran's heartbeat fastened rapidly, his now beating in his throat, causing him to stop breathing for a couple of seconds.

"The Children of the Forest", he whispered.  
"Hey girls. Come on, wake up. Let's see how the hot fella is doing."  
This was Leaf. Bran couldn't help but feel a big relief in his heart, calling after her.  
But she was so fast on her feet with the other children following her that he couldn't be heard anymore.  
Moreover, he was in a vision so she couldn't see him nor hear him.  
So Bran got up on his feet, ran after them, following them into their deep circle of stones placed around the tree the man was tied on.

He recognized this man.

It was the same vision he and the Three Eyed Raven had entered before the White Walkers attacked them. Before Bran entered the vision of the White Walkers out of his idiotic stubbornness. Before he killed Hodor.

"Is it finished?" asked Leaf.  
"Yes, but it's still hot though. I would suggest we wait some more time."  
"Let me see". Leaf took the shiny, red-black piece of shattered glass, turning it in her hands and at last touching it with the tip of her tongue.  
"I think it's perfect", she replied with a mischievous crook in her smile.  
"No Leaf, not yet. This is too hot for the men to endure", said the little child, being one head shorter than Leaf.  
"I think it's time for them to know what real pain feels like. Just the way they made us face it".

Leaf turned around, giving an intense look into the man's eyes, who was struggling to free himself from the ties. He was screaming something which went unheard through the cloth which was shutting his mouth.  
Bran saw Leaf going towards him with the piece of glass being in her hand.  
At the same time, he saw something that made him shock to such an extent he could barely breathe.

He saw himself and the Three Eyed Raven standing on the other side of the scene, the eyes focused on Leaf and the man.  
"Ahhhhhh", screamed Bran out of his lungs.

He was long enough into the vision to realize, that the man who was getting the piece of glass inserted through his heart, was also screaming while looking deep into the eyes of Bran.


	2. The dark voice of the beloved companion

Being in great despair, Bran kept falling into one vision from another.  
He was not able to control them, nor was he able to get out of them.  
He was stuck deeply. He couldn't forgive himself for killing all the ones who loved him, out of his stubbornness. Hodor, being the one who didn't only die because of him, but was traumatized for all his life because of Bran.

And Summer. His lifelong companion. The one who saved him on several occasions.  
The one who felt pure love for him without ever asking something in return.  
The one who gave his life for Bran. That's how strong this unconditional love was.  
Nothing hit him harder than that realization. That Summer died. Because of one foolish mistake. He didn't know if he could ever forgive himself for that.

His heart still aching, unable to move any of his body parts, he again opened his eyes slowly.  
The view was frightening. So frightening it seemed to squeeze his heart until it breaks and all you would see is splattering pieces of himself all over the place.  
He wished for nothing more than to escape from this vision.  
This was the cause of the death of his dear ones.

Seeing no more than whiteness everywhere, filled with that intense cold touch of death. He was among the White Walkers again.  
He stood up rapidly, turning around to witness the gruesome face of death all over again.  
The living dead were standing in perfect lines, just the same as they stood last time, facing their Night King who was sitting on a horse.  
Shockingly, he saw the previous Bran, couple of seconds later appearing in the crowd of White Walkers. The picture of himself was walking among the White Walkers, towards the Night King, not realizing that this one could actually see him.  
He ended up being touched by the White King. After the touch, he disappeared.  
The Night King pointed a finger towards South, were all of the White Walkers started to run crazily, just uncontrollably.

Seeing all of this taking place from the outer perspective made Bran just fall on the ground again, putting his arms around himself and crying from the lungs.  
He just kept crying. Suddenly, he heard a voice.  
The familiar voice of a beloved one.  
This time, the tone being darker. The tone of the voice promising death to whatever was alive.

Summer.


	3. Man in the Cloak

"Bran! Bran! Please wake up Bran!" He slowly recognized this sweet and known, yet panicked voice, which was gradually lurking into his subconscious mind, before finally hitting the big bell in his brain and making him startle up, shivering and being out of breath.

"Bran"! Meera screamed. "Bran, they are after us Bran!" She panicked in an undertone of hopelessness.

After getting into his senses again, remembering that the White Walkers are just a couple of moments away before they tear Bran and Meera apart, resulting into a long, painful death.

"I'm sorry Meera".

They were hiding in this little cave, surrounded by trees. This was their only shelter, yet not good enough to be able to escape the inevitable death.

He looked deep into Meera's eyes. He always wondered how much she resembled Jon, his half-brother. Since she's known her, he always felt that a part of his family is still left. Now that Hodor was gone, she was the only other person he could consider her own.

His wrapped his arms around her, and she began to cry while being surrounded by this warmth in the midst of the cold darkness.  
Maybe she felt the same for him. Maybe Bran was also the only shelter left for her since her brother died.

The running steps came nearer, the screaming bodies approached in a more and more faster speed. One of them had already reached the spot Bran and Meera were hiding. Meera broke away from the comforting hug, took her knife out and was ready to attack.

The White Walker had found them. He was running towards them, screaming out of his lungs and ready to kill.

Meera stumbled backwards, falling into the ground, totally delivered to the approaching death, when out of nowhere, a man in a black cloak came on a running horse, overrunning the Walker.

All that was left of him was shattered bones scattered all over the place.

"Come, get him on my horse", he said in a fierce voice.

Still being under shock, Meera got up, helped Bran to get onto the horse.  
Finally, the mysterious man gave her a hand to help her up the giant animal and they rode away in the deep darkness of an unknown place.


	4. Walking in the Wind

The big massacre. While standing there, looking at the brutal, heart-wrenching scenario, he went back into the wave of his thoughts.  
He had a vision about this. He saw his mother and brother Robb in one of his visions. Though he can't remember what kind of a scene it was. In his dreams, mother and Robb were not even being pictured.  
He has those kinds of dreams where he just feels about the person being present in it. He might hear some voices at times, but it's mostly the feeling presence of the people, without seeing them.  
It was not rare having those kind of unexplainable dreams for Bran.

Sometimes, the dreams were just mysterious. People appearing in them which he never saw before. The unknown feeling connected to a person with an unknown presence. That's what they were sometimes.

And one of those had been the Three-Eyed-Raven. He actually accompanied him throughout his whole life. He just got to know about him much later.

And Meera. The first time he saw her, he totally knew she had been in one of his dreams before. She was the only exception though, where he didn't have the feeling of someone strange.

No. Although unknown, that feeling of her had been close to him. Like that of his family. He just could never figure out who she was, until he met her in real, seeing her in front of his very own eyes.

And she is left as his only support in this world without compassion. Without love. And without mercy.

As his eyes went over the picture, which displayed the brutal slaughter of so many innocent lives, a horrifying act caught his eye.

A fat, white mouse was roaming around desperately, nibbling at dead bodies.  
It turned around his head in all directions, looking for something in particular.  
In an instant she went into the hall where the disastrous incident took place.  
He could neither identify Robb nor his mother between any of the passing bodies scattered uselessly on the floor. He heard a screaming little, screeching voice from the high table where Lord Frey himself is usually seated.

The white mouse was eating its younger version. It was tearing the little white mouse apart with its teeth, little by little, till the bigger white mouse itself was all covered in pitch red, the younger one left behind in little pieces massacred in the most horrifying way possible.

"The Rat Cook", he whispered, the picture getting blurred in front of his inner eyes.


	5. The world of avarice

He opened his eyes gradually, seeing the shadow- like man approaching towards him, with a can of hot bubbling liquid holding in his hands.  
He sat down, facing him while pouring the hot tea-like substance in a cup.

"Drink", he said under the black cloth his face was covered with. Only his eyes had been visible. He knew these eyes.

"Who are you?", asked Bran in an angry voice, almost annoyingly.

"Drink!" His eyes almost bored into his, making him speechless and compelled to take the cup and drink the goddamn tea with the gross smell.

"Trust me, if I wanted you to die, I would have let you stayed where you had been before. Drink, it's going to warm you up".

A stinging feeling bored into his heart as Bran heard those words.  
Death almost had him. And Meera. The Gods will never forgive him for what he's done.

"Who are you?", Bran now asked in a softer voice, almost about to break in tears.

The man in the cloak stood up, removing the black cloth which was hiding his face. Bran's heart skipped a beat that very second.

"Uncle Benjen! Where have you been?"  
Seeing his uncle in front of him made him react totally flabbergasted. He hadn't seen his uncle for ages.

"Just where you are now. I went out into the forest, heading way deep north to see if the rumours had been true. About the White Walkers.  
Apparently they were".

Benjen Stark paused for a moment, picking up his cup to get a deep gulp of it.  
His whole appearance was so different from the old Uncle Benjen he knew.  
His face covered in scars, his eyes giving a way more serious look than ever.  
The once jolly Uncle Benjen had turned into something cold.

"One of them had scratched me deep in my heart. I was read to die".

"So how come you are still alive, Uncle Benjen?"

"He paused again, pouring the loathsome tea into his cup, taking another gulp.

"Why didn't you turn into a White Walker?" Bran was so shocked about his own question. He started to believe that this man was actually a White Walker disguised as his own uncle. But then again, the stories never said that White Walkers could deceive the human's eye.

"Because the same kind who had created them, saved me from becoming one".

"The children of the forest". Bran remembered the vision of vicious Leaf.  
He also remembered the eyes of the victim looking straight into his eyes.  
His brain started to pain and the picture in front of his eyes blurred.

He fell into another dream.

The market felt so familiar to him. Except that it was warmer in Casterly Rock.  
People were selling goods, other were bargaining. The whores had their own business, waiting in the corner for a customer to enter the brothel with her.  
It was a very jolly, daily life picture. Everything seemed so normal.

But only a few knew what was going on behind the scenes.

Only a few knew the brutality performed on the women behind the curtains. How some of them were forced to lose their dignity in order to feed their children.

How noble people came to the market to bargain with the poor.  
Hardly did any of them ever realize that those people were on the edge of losing their lives and children, who were at the hunger's mercy.

And even less people did know how those same people selling goods would show avarice to the ones almost dying on the streets of Casterly Rock.

That's how the world has been.

May the Gods forgive the sins.


End file.
